1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sun visor for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a sun visor provided with a vanity (toilet) mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sun visors provided with a vanity mirror for automotive vehicles have been proposed. In particular, Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 61-117722 discloses a sun visor provided with a vanity mirror and a lamp unit, in which the mirror is attached to the back surface of a sun visor body and two lamps are mounted on both the side portions thereof, and further the mirror and the lamp unit are protected by a pivotal mirror cover.
In this prior-art sun visor provided with a vanity mirror, since the lamps are mounted on both the sides of the mirror and therefore the mirror is usable at night under illumination, this sun visor is convenient for the passenger. In this prior-art sun visor, however, since the mirror and the lamp unit are both arranged on a small limited area of the sun visor body, there exists a problem in that the area of the mirror is small. In addition, when the pivotal mirror cover is pivoted open upward to expose the vanity mirror, since the free end of the mirror cover projects toward the face of the passenger, there exists a problem in that when kept open, the pivotal mirror cover is obstructive or dangerous to the passenger. Further, when the pivotal mirror cover is kept closed to use the sun visor as a sunshade, since the shape of the sun visor is relatively large, there exists another problems in that the sun visor appears strange or horribly huge just before the passenger.